Knight in Shining Armour
by Wellthat'slife
Summary: All in all Chivalry was a nuisance; it was like an itch she couldn’t scratch. Susan/CaspianX


**Title: **Knight in Shining Armour

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **G (General)

**Pairing:** Susan/Caspian

**Disclaimer:** I own a wardorobe. Although checked countless times, there is no Narnia in the back so well I don't own it.

**Summary: **All in all Chivalry was a nuisance; it was like an itch she couldn't scratch.

**Chivalry**

**Noun. Plural **

_The sum of the ideal qualifications of a knight, including courtesy, generosity, valour and dexterity in arms._

She looked it up once, when she was Queen of Narnia. Many people spoke about the word, and she understood it's context, but she wanted to be sure of the definition.

Chivalry never really impressed Susan, perhaps it was the fact that everyone tried to be chivalrous towards her when she found it a tad patronising. For example in the Golden age, when she was queen she had men falling over themselves to open doors for her, which was sweet she would think, until a fight broke out and it ended up with Peter or Edmund rushing in. There were times when Chivalry put her on the side lines too, "Battle is no place for a woman", or "We just don't want you to get hurt" were often heard as excuses for her not to join her brothers when they went away. Mostly Susan dismissed this; she had more important things to do at the castle but sometimes when she heard about someone being lost in battle, or injured she wondered if her bow could have saved them.

All in all Chivalry was a nuisance; it was like an itch she couldn't scratch. It was always there, in the background.

When she was back in England Chivalry went out the window, something she was glad of. Perhaps it was the facts that she was just a child, or that the age of Chivalry was dead, but not once did someone hold a door open for her. Sometimes it was slammed in her face, something she did not appreciate. She had almost once told someone that she was a Queen and she deserved more respect. Peter must have known this as he stepped in front of her and gave her a look that seemed to say, "I know, but leave it." At times like that she missed Chivalry.

But now she was home again, in the land she loved. And she expected people to treat her like a Queen once more. But they didn't. Susan realised how stupid she must have been, after all they were in a middle of a war. There were more important things than minding your Ps and Qs. Everyone had a more important goal and she respected that, though it would have been nice for a helping hand when she fell off her horse.

Susan had been riding along, when suddenly her saddle came loose and she was on the floor, She hoped no one noticed but behind her she could here some snorts of laughter. Turning round she saw her brothers trying to stifle their laughs. She threw them a withering glance and they quickly retreated. "They're dead" muttered Susan underneath her breath as she began to pull herself up, She winced and realised that she had bruised her hip, not a good idea when they were only a few days away from battle. Suddenly she saw a hand reach out to her, she looked up and saw him standing there and couldn't help but let out a small smile. She took his hand and slowly he lifted her up.

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments until she spoke "Thanks for that, It's nice to see some people still have some manners" He laughed at this and she realised he had a beautiful laugh. It reminded her of Spring, Full of life.

"Well, I'm sure their majesties didn't mean it."

"Oh they did, believe me" She rolled her eyes at the incompetence of her brothers "But really thank you" She added softly.

"It was my pleasure" He said, his voice slightly quieter than before.

Again they stood there, not quite sure what to do, when suddenly Susan leaned forward and went to kiss him on the cheek, she immediately regretted the decision as he turned his head. She blushed and began to pull back when he grabbed her arm and said so quietly that it could have been a whisper,

"If you don't mind your majesty, I think it would be much wiser if you didn't"

She sighed and turned her head, so he wouldn't see the disappointment on her face. He reached out and lifted her chin up.

"It doesn't mean that I don't have to" He smiled and kissed her softly, at that moment Susan melted. He broke the kiss for a second "If this is to forward, I'm sorry, your majesty." Susan just smiled and lent in to kiss him once more before saddling her horse and riding off.

Even when he kisses he's chivalrous, she thought and laughed softly to herself.

Caspian was a prince, soon to be a king. But to her he really was a knight in shining armour.


End file.
